You're So Worth It
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: This is a part of Project Beautiful. Stop the bullying! Don't let it get too far, because you may not be able to stop it then!


**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

Do you know how much I wish all of this would just stop? It's just not fair. What did I ever do to deserve to be treated this cruelly? I've always tried to be the good girl I was raised to be, and this is how I'm rewarded? I just don't get it.

Right now, I'm sitting on the cold tile of the bathroom floor in my school. Yet again, Lindsay and all of her 'friends' have ganged up on me. I'm bloody and bruised, but I can't show it. No one can know what all they do to me or it'll just get worse. I hate wearing make-up, but I've been wearing it a lot lately just to cover up all the injuries they've caused me.

"Hey Als, you in here?", I heard my best friend, Austin Moon, call from right outside the door. I quickly wiped away the tears that were freely falling down my cheeks. He can't see that or he'll know something's wrong.

"Y-Yeah Austin, I'm in here. I'll be out in a minute", I said sniffling. It's hard to push down your tears sometimes. I was just touching up my make-up when the door flew open, revealing none other than Austin himself in the girl's bathroom. What a surprise…not.

"What happened!?", he exclaimed when he saw me. Crap, how am I going to get out of this?

"N-Nothing. I just slipped and fell on the steps", I lied. I really hate lying…to anyone really, but especially to Austin. Lying's wrong, but I'm just so scared of what could happen.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, don't you dare lie to me. What happened?", he asked stepping closer to me. He could clearly see straight through me.

"I-I…"

"Ally, who did this to you?", he asked in a softer voice. He gently put his hand on my right cheek, but unfortunately that was the spot I had just covered with concealer, and it was a rather large bruise. His eyes went wide when I gasped in pain. "What did I do?", he asked in a panicky voice.

"Y-You didn't d-do anything A-Austin", I stuttered, trying hard not to cry. That bruise is throbbing.

"Then why did you gasp? It sounded like you were in pain", he said worriedly.

"A-Austin, I'm fine. Please stop worrying", I begged.

"I'll never stop worrying about you Als", he said genuinely. He really wants to make me cry, doesn't he?

"Austin, I can handle myself. Everything's fine", I assured him. He'll never have to know if I can keep my big mouth shut.

"It doesn't look like everything's fine", he countered. Why do I have to like him so much? If I didn't, then this wouldn't bother me so much.

"But-But it is", I tried again. He wasn't buying it.

"Ally, please tell me. I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you, knowing I could've done something to stop it", he said. Wait, did-did he just say he l-loved me!? "You're the most important person in the world to me. I just want to know what's wrong", he said, actually looking like _he _was about to cry himself.

I shook my head rapidly. "No, I'm sorry Austin. I can't tell anyone."

"You can tell me", he whispered, inching closer to me.

"I'll just get hurt", I squeaked. His eyes widened.

"What!? Ally, I would never hurt you! I promise! Why would you think I'd h-", he started to ramble, so I cut him off.

"Austin, I wasn't talking about you! I was saying that if I told you, they would hurt me even worse than they already have been for the past year!", I yelled, then immediately regretted saying that.

"They? Ally, who's they, why have they been hurting you for a whole year, and why didn't I know about this?", he asked, throwing so many questions at me all at once.

"Because I didn't want you to know! I didn't want anyone to know", I said, whispering the last part. I can't stand it anymore. The tears just started pouring out of my eyes.

"Oh Ally, please don't cry! It kills me to see you cry. Just tell me who they are. I'll make sure they don't ever hurt you again", he said with a determined look in his eyes; one I've never seen before in my life. He looked like he could rip someone's head off. I would actually be scared of him right now if I couldn't see that he was directing his anger towards whoever was trying to hurt me.

"Y-You won't be saying that w-when you hear who it is", I said, still crying. Austin quickly took his thumb and wiped my tears away. Very cliché, but it still made my breath hitch.

"Ally, I don't care who it is. I'll still do the exact same thing no matter who it is. I'd do it even if it was Dez or my brother", he said. My eyes widened. He'd really beat up his own brother or best friend for me!? That's crazy. "Wait, it's not Dez or my brother right?", he asked, starting to look panicked.

"No Austin, I promise it isn't Dez or Christian. They're too sweet to ever do something like that to anyone", I said, chuckling a little at how serious he looked when he asked that. No, those boys are just like big, cuddly Teddy bears. They wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Good, now who is it?", he asked again. I sighed. How am I supposed to tell him that it's all of his stupid popular friends that act like they're my best friends when he's there?

"You'll hate me if I tell you", I tried.

"Als, I could never hate you", he said.

"Well you won't believe me", I said looking away. Of course he just grabs my chin and makes me look into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'll always believe you Ally. I can tell when you're lying to me. Please tell me! I can't stand seeing you like this", he said. "Just a name"

"Names", I muttered.

"There's more than one!? Are they just like teaming up in bullying you or something!?", he asked exasperated. When I didn't answer, his eyes widened and he immediately wrapped his arms around me soothingly. I'm not going to lie, it hurt s like crap from all the beatings I've been receiving, but his arms around me still feels so good! I just feel so safe and protected. But unfortunately, I didn't get to feel it very long for me whimpering in pain. He immediately moved his arms away in alert. "Goodness Ally, where all did they _not_ hurt you!?"

"Um…in my ability to write songs?", I said, more like asked. I can actually write more meaningful, and slightly depressing, songs because of them.

"I'm being serious Ally. Have they really hurt you that much?", he asked. I just nodded sadly. He sighed. "Ally, I'm going to follow you around every second for the rest of your life until you tell me."

"Um, what about the bathroom?", I asked.

"Ally, where are we right now?", he asked pointedly. I sighed.

"Do you promise not to beat anybody up?", I asked.

"I make no promises until you tell me who it is", he said.

"Just tell him who it is already!", we heard someone exclaim in the bathroom with us. I didn't even hear the door open, and I know I was the only one in here before Austin came; yes I check before I show my injuries to the mirror. Oh, I know that voice.

"Trish?", Austin and I asked at the same time.

"Oh sorry, I just came in here to use the bathroom, which is what this room is meant for, and I see Austin begging you to tell him who hurt you, while you're avoiding the subject and trying not to cry. By the way, it's not exactly working", she said whispering the last part to me. I sighed.

"And why are you just now making your presence known?", I asked, hoping this would be a free ticket to a subject change. But knowing my luck, it won't exactly work.

"Because he was about to break you, but I got frustrated with you being such a stubborn girl. Let's cut to the chase, it was Lindsay and her stupid 'friends' right?", she asked. My eyes went wide, and Austin turned to me expectantly.

"Ally, is this true?", he asked. I nodded sadly. He just pulled me closer to him, lightly this time, and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest and he just let me cry. He kissed my head and whispered soothing words to me, which I was grateful for.

"Austin, why are you friends with me?", I asked. He had a confused look on his face, but I could tell he was also a little hurt by that question.

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend? You're incredible, beautiful inside and out, have an outstanding talent, have this special love and passion for music that isn't seen by many people but I love that side of you, you're fun, hilarious, undeniably adorkable, and you complete me. Ally, you're my entire world. I could never ask for a better best friend. And because…because I-I love you Ally. Okay? You heard me, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world! Not just as my best friend, but I love you as a person I could spend my entire life with", he said. He then lightly put his hand on my cheek (making sure it was not the bruised one) and whispered, "You're amazing, and don't you forget it."

"Y-You l-love me?", I asked, trying hard to process this. He sighed and ran his fingers through that messy blond hair of his that I love so much.

"Y-Yeah, I do. I'm sorry Ally. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but-"

"I love you too Austin", I said. Wow, I didn't even stutter! I think that's the most confidence I've ever had in an answer of mine before!

"Y-You do?", he asked, almost as if he wasn't sure I really said it. I nodded.

"I do. You're so special to me. Do you know how many times I've wanted to just run to you and have all my problems just vanish? Or how many times I wanted to just tell you what I was going through?", I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Ally, I'm so sorry! I wish I had've known. I could've done something to stop this. They wouldn't have even gotten the chance to look at you funny. I'm so sorry!", he said with a look of pain on his face.

"Austin, it's not your fault. Bullying affects us all one way or another. Whether you're the bully, the victim, or the bystander, you're a part of it. I guess I should've told someone, but I just couldn't. I was so scared Austin! They treated me like I was a worthless piece of trash, but I can't say I'd blame them", I added that last part quietly.

"ALLY!", both Trish and Austin yelled at the same time. Oops, I forgot Trish was still in here. I know I'll be getting an earful from her later about not telling her that I've been bullied for the past year.

"Ally, you are worth so much more than you'll ever know", Trish said softly. I rarely see this side of Trish, but she's always there when I need her.

"How? I'm just a nerd and a loser, and those are the good names I've been called. They're all right though. I'm just a waste of space. I mean nothing to people", I said, the tears springing to my eyes once more.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, you stop talking like that!", Trish said angrily. "You are my best friend in the entire world, and I don't know how I'd ever live without you. You've helped me through so much! I couldn't stand to lose you, and it hurts just as much to hear you talking about yourself that way. You mean so much to me, and don't forget that", she finished. We were both crying right now, and I just hugged her as tightly as I could, ignoring the pain that was flying through my body.

"And Ally", Austin said. I pulled away from my best friend and looked at Austin questionably.

"Yeah?"

"I know I just kind of told you how much I love you, but that doesn't even begin to explain my feelings towards you. You are my world. If you weren't here, I'd be dead inside. I'd be like a zombie for the rest of my life, which would be miserable without you, by the way. I honestly don't see how I _could_ live at all, but that's beside the point. You're my best friend, and I fell in love with you and your beautiful personality the second you told me to stop playing the drums with corndogs. I loved how that was your nice way of telling me to stop being a disgusting idiot", he said, and I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I loved the way I got like this jolt of electricity when you touched my hand. That feeling whenever our hands accidently touched when we were playing the piano together, it was the most awesome feeling in the world."

"Austin, why are you telling me this now?", I asked, even if it was a great feeling to hear him say those beautiful words.

"I want you to know how much you do mean to people. I want you to know what you mean to _me._ You aren't worthless, and they're going to pay for what they've done to you", Austin said. That look was back in his eye that was a bit scary, but yet again I can tell that it wasn't directed towards me. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear the bathroom door open with great force, and I see Austin heading for the now busy hallway at an intense speed.

"Austin wait!", I called after him, hoping he wasn't about to hurt someone. I know they deserve to be punished for hurting me (and other kids in the school), but it's not right to use violence to tell someone _not_ to use violence. What kind of message does that send?

"Lindsay!", he yelled. She turned around smiling at him.

"Yeah Austy?", she asked in that sickeningly sweet, flirty voice she uses with him. Oh yeah, and the fact he'd probably go to prison for hitting a girl was on the line too.

"Do NOT call me that, and stay away from Ally!", he yelled. She quickly glared at me, but then turned back to Austin, ready to lie, I could tell.

"Why Austy? Ally and I get along great! Don't we Ally?", she asked almost daring me to say no and see what happens if I do.

"Uh…", I stuttered. Austin already knows, but that doesn't mean everyone else in the school (who are now gathered around us) has to.

"Shut it Lindsay, I know when Ally's lying to me, and I know when she isn't. So I know for a fact that you have been bullying her for the past year, along with all your pathetic friends", Austin said angrily.

"Austin, please stop. Let's just go", I begged. He just shook me off.

"Don't lie to me, Lindsay. How many of you girls have been ganging up on her and beating her up?", he asked.

"Oh Austin, I can go ahead and tell you that it wasn't just the girls", Trish said appearing in the middle of the large circle with the three of us.

"Trish!", I hissed. Unfortunately, Austin heard me.

"You've got to be kidding me right!?", he exclaimed, turning to Lindsay who was trying to look all innocent.

"What on earth would possess you to think I would ever do anything to hurt poor, sweet, innocent little Ally who can't take care of herself to save her own pathetic life", she said, then her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said.

"Pathetic!?", Austin yelled.

"Austin, please don't hurt her! Violence is not the way to take a bully down", I cried.

"How would you know? You're just a loser who-", Lindsay started, but Austin cut her off.

"DO NOT CALL THE LOVE OF MY LIFE A LOSER!", Austin yelled to the top of his lungs. The whole hallway went quiet while Trish was just smiling at me. "That's right people! I'm in love with Ally Dawson! Anyone who has a problem with her will have to go through me first!"

"Awe, and now she needs a bodyguard", one of Lindsay's stupid friends commented. Everyone started laughing, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Austin was about to retort, but I beat him to it, using all the anger, fear, frustration, and irritation I've built up from these jerks over the years.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I yelled. Austin smiled a little, but the look of concern never left his face. Man, I love that crazy blond boy. "I'm sick of all the bullying! I'm sick of all the hatred! I don't deserve it! No one does! You know I probably would've resulted to the worst possible outcome if it wasn't for Austin and Trish!?", I yelled, tears pricking my eyes but I pushed them down this time. I've cried too much today. When I looked between Trish and Austin, they both had looks of horror written all over their faces. I know they didn't think it had gotten that far yet.

"It was just for a little fun. Like a prank on the nerds. Don't take everything so seriously", a dude named Hunter that bullied me a lot too said.

"I don't think a 'little prank on the nerds' is the same thing as knocking a girl out cold on the football field when they were just walking home", I snapped. I don't think Austin's eyes could've gotten any bigger.

"I-", he started, but I wouldn't let him or anyone else speak.

"Just stop it! Can't you see what you're all doing!? I don't mean just me either. Take Marley for example. She gets made fun of for loving to read. What's so bad about that!? Or Jacob; he likes reptiles, so that makes him a freak!? That's so stupid! It's what they love to do!", I yelled. Marley and Jacob smiled at me a little, and I couldn't help but notice their joint hands. _Awe, they're a couple!_

"Yeah, but that's stupid stuff!", someone yelled out. I couldn't tell who though.

"Maybe to you, but it may mean the world to them! Don't think I don't notice what you all do when you think no one's watching. I saw Hunter at the toy store the other day, freaking over the latest stuffed animal to hit the shelves. Doesn't feel so good when someone calls you out on something, does it Hunter?", I asked the red faced quarterback. I saw everyone started laughing at him, but that's not what I'm trying to get at.

"You all still have the audacity to laugh at him, or anyone else for that matter!? What about you Lindsay? Do your so-called 'friends' know that you can't sleep at all without your Teddy bear?", I asked. Her eyes widened in shock as everyone else gasped.

"H-How do you know that?", she asked. I shook my head.

"I could clearly see it sticking out of your backpack on that school trip to the Tennessee Aquarium, and how you ever-so-discretely took it out and put it under your blanket when you were about to fall asleep on the bus. I'm not a stalker, but I do notice things. I can tell you who's secretly dating who, and who's cheating on who. Tiffany, I suggest you dump that jerk who's busy making out with your 'best friend' over there. I didn't know that was something a friend was supposed to do", I said sarcastically. They all looked shocked by my outburst, but I was proud of myself as I began my conclusion.

"Can't you all see what bullying does to people? It can literally destroy them from the inside out. Before you tell someone how awful, stupid, or pathetic they are, take a look in the mirror, because you're no better than they are. This includes cyber-bullying. I'm here to tell you all that I'm not going to take the bullying anymore! I'm not going to let the harsh words and the hatred get to me! I have the greatest friends in the whole world, and those are the people I'm going to listen to. Who's with me!?", I yelled. All the people who have ever been bullied in the school before started yelling happily, and I smiled. All the victims are getting their justice because all the bullies were just slipping away slowly in humiliation.

"Ally, I'm so proud of you!", Austin exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me around. I smiled even bigger. When he set me down, our faces were only centimeters apart, and before I knew it, his soft lips were on mine. I smiled as he pulled back and grabbed his hand.

"You did great Ally", Trish told me, smiling bigger than I'd ever seen her smile before. Dez and Christian ran up to me from who knows where, apparently hearing that whole fiasco too.

"Ally! You were awesome up there!", Christian exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you didn't even let your stage fright show", Dez said high-fiving me. I smiled again. Yeah, that feels much better than crying all the time.

"Ally, thanks so much for sticking up for us", Marley said coming over and hugging me tightly.

"Yeah Ally, that was really nice of you", Jacob added, giving me a side hug. Yeah, I think I just made two new friends.

"You're welcome, and you guys make a really cute couple", I said. They both smiled and looked down blushing madly. They mumbled another 'thanks' before disappearing into the crowd again.

"Ally, I never got the chance to ask you this, but will you be my girlfriend?", Austin asked, smiling hopefully. I just leaped into his arms.

"Yes!", I squealed. "Now will you please take me to the nurse's office? I don't want to have to bite my tongue every time you try to hug me anymore", I said laughing.

"Of course", he said softly, still smiling. "Right this way my lady", he said in a fake British accent that was all around awful, but I loved it.

So yeah, I got my happy ending, but not everybody does. I feel horrible for those victims who don't have great friends like I do to help them through their situation, because I don't know if I'd still be alive if it wasn't for them. Take a stand to stop bullying. Don't just stand by and watch it happen. If you're being bullied, go tell someone so it will stop. If you are a bully, think about how much you could be hurting these people, and look in the mirror. You are no better than anyone else! Actually, if you purposely hurt someone, you're worse than the rest. Just stop it! Please! Stop bullying and take a stand; it can save a person's life. Don't feel guilty about it later, do something about it now. Just because someone is different than you does not make them freaks. It makes them special and unique in their own ways. So please, just give it a rest. No one likes a bully, and it will just come back to bite you. You may think nobody will ever know what's going on, but God's always watching you. And trust me, He can pay you back ten times worse than anyone else could. Please take all of this into consideration before you judge a person, because God is judging your every thought and action.

**I did not write this for fun. This is part of Project Beautiful. Don't just throw this message to the ground or send it to your spam. Don't just read the story and take it as another sweet love story. Stop the bullying! God is always with you, so if you're a victim of anything, not just bullying, know that you're never alone. Don't take it to the extreme, because you're just hurting yourself more. Please remember this! Please!**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
